The Girl He Loves
by Retroforce Studios
Summary: This story happenes the same time as The Night at the Hermitage and After I Almost Lost You. Not for children. This is Odd and Sam's side. Oneshot!


The Girl He Loves

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, I just wish I did.

It was after school, Odd was thinking about what he should do, Jeremie and Aelita were in Jeremie's room working on the program to retrive William, right they're most likely making out (Read "The Night At The Hermitage" to find out their side), and Ulrich is off with Yumi, and she's home alone tonight so maybe Ulrich will make his move (Read "After I Almost Lost You" to find out their side), but he was alone walking down the sidewalk. He felt left out, he didn't have a girl to love like Jeremie and Ulrich did, and even if he did, he couldn't tell her about Lyoko.

Odd stopped at a news stand when he saw a girl with a skateboard looking at a magazine. All he could think about was Sam. The girl turns around and when Odd sees that it's Sam he almost falls to the ground.

"Hi, Odd," said Sam.

Odd tried to respond but he couldn't speak.

"I got good news, I start back at Kadic tomarrow, and I was hoping to run into you, I wanted to show you something," said Sam.

Odd followed Sam down a few streets, when he saw where Sam was taking him, he about freaked out. They were at the front of the factory.

"This place is so big, and it has so much junk. We could skateboard in here for days," said Sam.

"Oh, yeah, we sure could," said Odd, trying to not freakout, as they entered the factory.

Sam slides down the rope and Odd follows her, hoping she doesn't go for the elevator.

"I haven't gone down the elevator yet, I heard a noice and thought someone was down there," said Sam.

"Ok, let's get out of here then," said Odd.

"Are you chicken," asked Sam?

"You said you heard noices," said Odd.

"Fine, I went down earlier, I got scared and wanted you to be there with me," said Sam.

"You should forget everything," said Odd.

"There was pictures of you and your friends on this big computer thing," said Sam.

"Sam, did you see anything else," asked Odd?

"Yeah, follow me," said Sam.

They got on the elevator and sheit the down button. Sam stood by Odd, half way down he hits the stop button.

"Why did you do that," asked Sam?

"We should talk," said Odd.

"But I want to show you what I found," said Sam

"I have a better idea," said Odd, looking into her eyes.

"Like, what," asked Sam?

Odd kisses Sam. She lost her train of thought.

"Are you sure," asked Sam.

"If you are," responded Odd.

"Then take me," ordered Sam.

Odd kisses Sam, again. Odd removes Sam's shirt and saw she wasn't wearing a bra, he stopped to look at her breast, till she went to remove his shirt, then Sam went to remove his pants and underwear. Odd removed Sam's pants and panties. She laid down on the floor and he got between her legs to insert his dick into her pussy where he slide it in and out till he cummed inside of her. Sam want to have move of Odd so she got on her hands and knees so Odd could get his dick up her ass, where he slide in and out till he was about to cum, again. He pulled out so she could lay back down and he could insert his dick back inside her tight pussy as he started to cum again.

"I love you, Odd," said Sam.

"I love you, too, Sam," said Odd.

"Oh, my, it's late," said Sam as they got dressed, "I have to get home."

"I have to get back to my room," said Odd.

Odd got back to the Drom entrance at 10:57. Jim just left Jeremie's room to head to Aelita's room to see if she is in there, so he got inside his room just after Jeremie picked out, three minutes later Ulrich enters the room.

The nexted morning, Jim pulled Odd, Ulrich and Yumi into the office. Jeremie use a return to the past to go back to the afternoon before, he saw The Girl He Loves. Ulrich and Yumi run off together. Odd tells Jeremie about Sam beening in the factory.

"We'll have to fix that later, tomarrow, we are retriving William," said Jeremie, as he and Aelita walked off.

The End?

A/N: This story was Odd's view of the same day that "The Night at the Hermitage" and "After I Almost Lost You" takes place. Please review!!! 


End file.
